


Jiminy

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Connor asks for extra protection.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Jiminy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Hank?”

Sometimes, it’s still surreal—Connor jumping straight to his name, never _Lieutenant_ anymore, and there’s a certain lilt to Connor’s voice that never used to be there; inflections indicative of feelings. Other times it’s all so natural that Hank forgets they were ever anything but thick as thieves. Hank’s old car doesn’t have any fancy self-driving programs, so he can’t turn his eyes away from the windshield when he answers, “Yeah?”

“I’d like your permission to use your likeness in my zen garden.”

“Your wha...?” Hank trails off and risks a glance sideways. The term’s vaguely familiar—maybe Connor explained it to him before—but it’s still strange and hard for him to wrap his head around: a whole other realm in Connor’s head: a physical world he can walk through. Connor likened it to the VR chatrooms humans use, but Hank’s never liked virtual reality. _Real_ reality’s enough. 

Connor’s strangely slow to reply. “I’m... I suppose I’m a tad nervous CyberLife might someday resume control.”

 _That_ catches Hank’s attention—his head snaps aside, only for a car to honk outside and recapture his focus, but he keeps an eye on Connor in his peripherals. Connor already told him about what happened on the podium, but Hank assumed the fight was over; Connor’s regained full control of himself and all his faculties, and he’s a _person_ now that someone else couldn’t simply override. Maybe that was naïve. “Connor...”

“Kamski’s ‘back door’ proved useful, but it was difficult to find in the moment. I think it would be helpful to have someone who could come to me, someone always on my side. It would be relatively simple to write you into the scenario, and I believe having you there would ground me. Remind me who I am.” He says it so _sincerely_. Hank’s never been good with emotion, so he tries not to show how touching he finds that.

It’s _too_ touching. He tries to minimize the emotion by asking, “You gonna do anything else with it? The virtual me?”

Connor looks sideways at him. “No... like what?”

Hank shrugs. “I dunno, maybe you wanna have weird mental sex with it or something.”

Connor’s cheeks stain a pretty pink, matching Hank’s inner embarrassment. “Oh...” Clearly, he hadn’t considered that. Hank’s only joking anyway. Except Connor asks, “Would it be alright if I had mental sex with it?”

It backfires; Hank blushes. He’s tempted to snap _no_ , except it’s kind of flattering that Connor would even _want_ to have sex with his image, when theoretically, Connor could fill the zen garden up with any younger, hotter Traci he wanted. And it’s not really Hank’s place to tell Connor who he can and can’t fantasize about.

He decides, “Sure, so long as it doesn’t cut down on real world sex.”

“I have your permission, then?”

“Go for it.” It’s not like Hank doesn’t fantasized about fucking Connor all the time. He never uses Connor’s mental image as a living conscience, but then, his brain’s never been hacked.

Smiling, Connor settles back into his seat. Hank would give all the pennies in the world to see exactly what he’s thinking.


End file.
